I'll love you, like never before
by fanfictionisLiFe
Summary: Santana has finally publicly confessed her love for Brittany.They are about to be intimate for the first time since they started dating. How is their new first time? Can Santana handle it? Prompted by the glee kink meme. Mature audiences, please.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)Hey, guys. This one is coming from the glee kink meme. It is my first BRITTANA SWEET SMUT. I need fan fiction right know because I'm doubting their relationship in season 3. It hurts. I decided that every story I write, I'll post a request. I like kink stories, but I also like fluff. So this will be a combination of the two. This is what I was given to work with. PROMPT: Santana finally came out and now Brittana is officially a couple. Santana wants to have sex with Brittany but knows everything will be different now. So when they're making love for the first time, Santana is so nervous she almost acts like a virgin. Brittany knows that Santana likes it when someone is playing with her boobs/nipples so she does that to relax her. Santana is relaxing and remembers Brittany's armpit kink. They make slow sweet love and when it's over, Santana starts crying because she's so happy. (Personally love this request. Anyhow, on with the show!)

"So yes, I'm tired of not being able to be genuinely happy. Yes. I am a lesbian and in love with-h Brittany." Santana told the glee club, tears running down both of her cheeks. The room grew silent until Rachel decided to speak up.

"Because everyone here seems so dumbfounded and generally not surprised, I'll take control of this situation and tell you that we know, Santana. We've known for a while now." Rachel responded with a sincere smile.

Puck spoke up next. "Yep. Totally knew you were my lezbro when you were bitchin' about my credit score."

"Puck! Really?" Quinn stated with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, San. We're proud of you," she continued.

Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana and grabbed her hand. "This is all I needed. This is all _we_ needed." She then leaned in to kiss Santana. Santana's face paled, but she leaned in as well and kissed Brittany's lips chastely.

They went back to their chairs as Mr. Shuester walked in. He started going over new material and Santana looked around. Everyone was tied up in their significant others. No one really cared about her, who she was, no one made her feel like she expected to be feeling at this point. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Brittany leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Do you think you can come over tonight?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Sure," Santana replied.

Brittany and Santana walked out of McKinley, worn from a long day. Santana dropped Brittany off home then left to go to her own house. She returned to Brittany's house with her bag, It was around 8:00, and both of Brittany's parents were out for the weekend. Santana walked up the stairs and opened Brittany's door. She was surprised to see the lights dimmed, and soft music playing.

"San, get comfy. I'll be right out!" Brittany yelled from her in-suite bathroom.

Santana's heart instantly started racing. She and Brittany had sex so many times before, but this is like the real _first_ time. She was ready for this. It had to be different though. She felt scared. Where in the fuck had Santana Lopez gone?

Santana was interrupted from her internal battle by Brittany walking out of the bathroom, her hair was flowing freely on her shoulders, she had a smile on her face, and a very nice baby blue two-piece lingerie set that left a small amount to imagination.

"Wow, Brittany, I-I-"Santana started.

Brittany walked over and sat next to Santana on the bed. "I told you, feelings make everything better. I love you Santana. I always have. Now I will show you how much. I'm yours, now S." Brittany took the bra off, leaving her firm breasts in view of Santana. She then proceeded to lie down on the freshly washed ducky sheets.

"I love you too, Britt. I did it. I never thought I could do this, but I did." Santana replied, lying down on top of Brittany hesitantly. She looked into Brittany's blue eyes and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you?" Brittany teased.

"Of course I am…" Santana replied hesitantly. She was cut off by Brittany pulling her into a breathtaking kiss. Their tongues mingled with one another, and they bit each other's lips and kissed deeply for a few more minutes. Santana lowered her hand down in between Brittany's legs and felt around.

"Do you see how wet you are Britt? You see how much you want this?" Brittany moaned at Santana's comment, arched her back then moved to sit up.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana inquired.

"I just thought that when you make love you have no clothes on. And you have on so many San; all these colors aren't good for my brain." Brittany explains.

Santana then takes off her shirt, followed by her bra and spanks. She helps Brittany out of her spanks then proceeds to pull the covers up to their waist. She resumed her position on top of Brittany and when their bare bodies met, Santana felt heat surge through her entire body. She rested her head in Brittany's neck for a moment to adjust, and not get jittery about this.

"You nervous, Tannie Bear?" Brittany inquired.

"Kinda" She replied, shyly.

"Let me check" Brittany responded snaking an arm down in between Santana's legs. She tried to slide two fingers in but was rejected. "San, you need to relax." Brittany said pulling away from Santana's tight center.

"It just feels so new Britt. I feel like this is my first time and I don't want to screw it up." Santana confided.

"You won't. You are too amazing to do that," Brittany then thought about what calmed Santana down the most. Whenever she was really upset or nervous, Brittany would fondle and play with her breasts. It worked every time.

Brittany then rubbed the back of her hand along Santana's chest. She squeezed and groped Santana's round, caramel, breasts. Santana relaxed into Brittany. Brittany used one hand to play with her nipples, and the other to play with rub the back of her head. When she heard Santana moan, and a bit of wetness coat her thigh she knew that Santana was feeling more confident.

"Yea Britt, Yea. Oh yeah…" Santana drawled on about the feelings coursing through her body.

"Let's do it, love." Brittany resumes kissing Santana making her moan and shudder with every drag of her lips. Santana felt like she could lose herself just then, from all the new sensations she was feeling. _Damn, Britt was right_, she thought. _It's so much better with feelings._

Santana then brought her hand down to Brittany's glistening wet center and slipped two fingers in. They slid in, no big problem. She started pumping in and rubbing Brittany's clit softly. After a couple minutes, Brittany let out a moan.

"Oh my God baby, I love you so much!" Brittany screamed.

Santana then kissed Brittany's breast and started to lick and suck on fresh pink nubs. Her saliva glistened in the dark and she felt so connected to Brittany.

"I feel you. I feel your heart, B. You are so beautiful." Santana huffed. Santana then went downstairs to Brittany's neatly shaven stairway to heaven. She rested her head on the mound for a minute, just feeling so much at this point.

"I love you." She whispered before starting to lick Brittany's pussy. She played around in the folds for a while, driving Brittany crazy.

"Holy duck sauce, baby! O-hh-gah Santana." Brittany moaned.

Santana then latched on to the blonde's clit and sucked with passion and desire, she got into every nook and cranny, and she knew her girlfriend was getting close by her constant ragged intakes of breath. She knew what she had to do now.

Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany again, soft pecks on the cheek, neck, eyes, and lips. She leaned up further and was straddling Brittany. She started to grind her hips into Brittany's and used the headboard behind her to keep her pace where her lady liked it. Her armpits were also in Brittany's line of sight.

Brittany reached her hand up and touched Santana's armpits. She rubbed the insides of them, and over Santana's shoulders and back. By the force of Santana on her clit, she knew she didn't have long left. She then leaned up and kissed the inside of Santana's underarms. Brittany though they were the smoothest part of Santana's body. As she was kissing and licking, Santana threw her head back in pleasure. She kept rocking into Brittany, and as Songbird left the Ipod dock's speakers, Santana and Brittany had the most overwhelming orgasms they'd ever experienced. Brittany lied back on the bed and fidgeted wildly to ride out hers, while Santana was still straddling her, rocking back and forth shaking uncontrollably. They stayed like that for three minutes. Santana's limbs failed her and she limply fell on top of Brittany.

"And I love you, I love you I love you, like never before." Santana sang the last line of the song with tears falling down both of her cheeks. Brittany held her and whispered sweet things into her ear.

"I've learned, Brittany. Why this was all so damn hard. Because without if it wasn't hard, it'd never be worth it." Santana looked into Brittany's eyes once again, and kissed her with passion.

"I know Santana. I'm so proud of you." Brittany replied, psychically drained from her orgasm and quickly becoming a captive of sleep.

With that, the two girls fell into a peaceful slumber with huge grins on both of their faces.

FIN.

How was it? It was probably not that good, I know. I'm just a noob at smut. I hope whoever requested this likes it! If you could please please please read and review I would love you. Also I have set a request in the kink meme, go to this link and try to fill it .?thread=20003580#t20003580, or If you can get a friend to, that'd be great too. Comments? Concerns? Questions? Let me know. Personal message me. Check out my other fic Quacks and Criminals too. Thanks so much for stopping by. OVER AND OUT.


	2. FOR ANON REVIEWS

(A/N)Hey, guys. This one is coming from the glee kink meme. It is my first BRITTANA SWEET SMUT. I need fan fiction right know because I'm doubting their relationship in season 3. It hurts. I decided that every story I write, I'll post a request. I like kink stories, but I also like fluff. So this will be a combination of the two. This is what I was given to work with. PROMPT: Santana finally came out and now Brittana is officially a couple. Santana wants to have sex with Brittany but knows everything will be different now. So when they're making love for the first time, Santana is so nervous she almost acts like a virgin. Brittany knows that Santana likes it when someone is playing with her boobs/nipples so she does that to relax her. Santana is relaxing and remembers Brittany's armpit kink. They make slow sweet love and when it's over, Santana starts crying because she's so happy. (Personally love this request. Anyhow, on with the show!)

"So yes, I'm tired of not being able to be genuinely happy. Yes. I am a lesbian and in love with-h Brittany." Santana told the glee club, tears running down both of her cheeks. The room grew silent until Rachel decided to speak up.

"Because everyone here seems so dumbfounded and generally not surprised, I'll take control of this situation and tell you that we know, Santana. We've known for a while now." Rachel responded with a sincere smile.

Puck spoke up next. "Yep. Totally knew you were my lezbro when you were bitchin' about my credit score."

"Puck! Really?" Quinn stated with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, San. We're proud of you," she continued.

Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana and grabbed her hand. "This is all I needed. This is all _we_ needed." She then leaned in to kiss Santana. Santana's face paled, but she leaned in as well and kissed Brittany's lips chastely.

They went back to their chairs as Mr. Shuester walked in. He started going over new material and Santana looked around. Everyone was tied up in their significant others. No one really cared about her, who she was, no one made her feel like she expected to be feeling at this point. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Brittany leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Do you think you can come over tonight?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Sure," Santana replied.

Brittany and Santana walked out of McKinley, worn from a long day. Santana dropped Brittany off home then left to go to her own house. She returned to Brittany's house with her bag, It was around 8:00, and both of Brittany's parents were out for the weekend. Santana walked up the stairs and opened Brittany's door. She was surprised to see the lights dimmed, and soft music playing.

"San, get comfy. I'll be right out!" Brittany yelled from her in-suite bathroom.

Santana's heart instantly started racing. She and Brittany had sex so many times before, but this is like the real _first_ time. She was ready for this. It had to be different though. She felt scared. Where in the fuck had Santana Lopez gone?

Santana was interrupted from her internal battle by Brittany walking out of the bathroom, her hair was flowing freely on her shoulders, she had a smile on her face, and a very nice baby blue two-piece lingerie set that left a small amount to imagination.

"Wow, Brittany, I-I-"Santana started.

Brittany walked over and sat next to Santana on the bed. "I told you, feelings make everything better. I love you Santana. I always have. Now I will show you how much. I'm yours, now S." Brittany took the bra off, leaving her firm breasts in view of Santana. She then proceeded to lie down on the freshly washed ducky sheets.

"I love you too, Britt. I did it. I never thought I could do this, but I did." Santana replied, lying down on top of Brittany hesitantly. She looked into Brittany's blue eyes and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you?" Brittany teased.

"Of course I am…" Santana replied hesitantly. She was cut off by Brittany pulling her into a breathtaking kiss. Their tongues mingled with one another, and they bit each other's lips and kissed deeply for a few more minutes. Santana lowered her hand down in between Brittany's legs and felt around.

"Do you see how wet you are Britt? You see how much you want this?" Brittany moaned at Santana's comment, arched her back then moved to sit up.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana inquired.

"I just thought that when you make love you have no clothes on. And you have on so many San; all these colors aren't good for my brain." Brittany explains.

Santana then takes off her shirt, followed by her bra and spanks. She helps Brittany out of her spanks then proceeds to pull the covers up to their waist. She resumed her position on top of Brittany and when their bare bodies met, Santana felt heat surge through her entire body. She rested her head in Brittany's neck for a moment to adjust, and not get jittery about this.

"You nervous, Tannie Bear?" Brittany inquired.

"Kinda" She replied, shyly.

"Let me check" Brittany responded snaking an arm down in between Santana's legs. She tried to slide two fingers in but was rejected. "San, you need to relax." Brittany said pulling away from Santana's tight center.

"It just feels so new Britt. I feel like this is my first time and I don't want to screw it up." Santana confided.

"You won't. You are too amazing to do that," Brittany then thought about what calmed Santana down the most. Whenever she was really upset or nervous, Brittany would fondle and play with her breasts. It worked every time.

Brittany then rubbed the back of her hand along Santana's chest. She squeezed and groped Santana's round, caramel, breasts. Santana relaxed into Brittany. Brittany used one hand to play with her nipples, and the other to play with rub the back of her head. When she heard Santana moan, and a bit of wetness coat her thigh she knew that Santana was feeling more confident.

"Yea Britt, Yea. Oh yeah…" Santana drawled on about the feelings coursing through her body.

"Let's do it, love." Brittany resumes kissing Santana making her moan and shudder with every drag of her lips. Santana felt like she could lose herself just then, from all the new sensations she was feeling. _Damn, Britt was right_, she thought. _It's so much better with feelings._

Santana then brought her hand down to Brittany's glistening wet center and slipped two fingers in. They slid in, no big problem. She started pumping in and rubbing Brittany's clit softly. After a couple minutes, Brittany let out a moan.

"Oh my God baby, I love you so much!" Brittany screamed.

Santana then kissed Brittany's breast and started to lick and suck on fresh pink nubs. Her saliva glistened in the dark and she felt so connected to Brittany.

"I feel you. I feel your heart, B. You are so beautiful." Santana huffed. Santana then went downstairs to Brittany's neatly shaven stairway to heaven. She rested her head on the mound for a minute, just feeling so much at this point.

"I love you." She whispered before starting to lick Brittany's pussy. She played around in the folds for a while, driving Brittany crazy.

"Holy duck sauce, baby! O-hh-gah Santana." Brittany moaned.

Santana then latched on to the blonde's clit and sucked with passion and desire, she got into every nook and cranny, and she knew her girlfriend was getting close by her constant ragged intakes of breath. She knew what she had to do now.

Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany again, soft pecks on the cheek, neck, eyes, and lips. She leaned up further and was straddling Brittany. She started to grind her hips into Brittany's and used the headboard behind her to keep her pace where her lady liked it. Her armpits were also in Brittany's line of sight.

Brittany reached her hand up and touched Santana's armpits. She rubbed the insides of them, and over Santana's shoulders and back. By the force of Santana on her clit, she knew she didn't have long left. She then leaned up and kissed the inside of Santana's underarms. Brittany though they were the smoothest part of Santana's body. As she was kissing and licking, Santana threw her head back in pleasure. She kept rocking into Brittany, and as Songbird left the Ipod dock's speakers, Santana and Brittany had the most overwhelming orgasms they'd ever experienced. Brittany lied back on the bed and fidgeted wildly to ride out hers, while Santana was still straddling her, rocking back and forth shaking uncontrollably. They stayed like that for three minutes. Santana's limbs failed her and she limply fell on top of Brittany.

"And I love you, I love you I love you, like never before." Santana sang the last line of the song with tears falling down both of her cheeks. Brittany held her and whispered sweet things into her ear.

"I've learned, Brittany. Why this was all so damn hard. Because without if it wasn't hard, it'd never be worth it." Santana looked into Brittany's eyes once again, and kissed her with passion.

"I know Santana. I'm so proud of you." Brittany replied, psychically drained from her orgasm and quickly becoming a captive of sleep.

With that, the two girls fell into a peaceful slumber with huge grins on both of their faces.

FIN.

How was it? It was probably not that good, I know. I'm just a noob at smut. I hope whoever requested this likes it! If you could please please please read and review I would love you. Also I have set a request in the kink meme, go to this link and try to fill it .?thread=20003580#t20003580, or If you can get a friend to, that'd be great too. Comments? Concerns? Questions? Let me know. Personal message me. Check out my other fic Quacks and Criminals too. Thanks so much for stopping by. OVER AND OUT.


End file.
